Choose Your Fate
by Yami Joey
Summary: There is an urban legend of a tape that causes the viewer to die within seven days. Then -you- come across it. Would you watch it? (Intended for both Male and Female)
1. Page 1

****

Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Ring or Ringu. _

KEY

"Speech"

__

'Thoughts'

****

Song Lyrics

_____________________________________________________________________________________

And So It Begins…

**__**

Here We Go

The World Is Spinning

When It Stops

It's Just Beginning…

The young girl stopped singing, when she heard a stick on the ground break from someone's weight. She took little notice, then the person spoke up, walking towards the young girl. 

"Isn't it beautiful here Samara? So peaceful."

Anna Morgan was now standing behind her daughter, Samara. Samara blinked once, then looked down. She had something on her mind. And Anna knew it. "I know things will get better," she said. 

Then, out of nowhere, she thrusted a black garbage bag over Samara's head. Samara struggled a little. What was going on? Then she felt pain on her head, as Anna bashed her with a rock that she found near the well. Samara was growing weak, and she was losing consciousness. Anna slammed poor Samara's head on the side of the well, finally knocking her out. Anna's breath quivered as she whispered to Samara before pushing her into the well. "All I ever wanted was you…"

Samara continued to fall, deeper and deeper into the well. She finally regained her consciousness when she felt the water. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up. '_Why did Mommy do that?' _she thought as she glared at the top of the well. She heard Anna, or so she though it was, pushing the well lid over. There she saw a ringed shape. Her face was in anger and hurt. She didn't bother to resurface, until her lungs gave a warning, and she came up from underwater.

For a few days, Samara was still angered and hurt. She kept asking herself why did her mommy do that. What did she do to deserve a life like this? She wasn't sure what it was like to be 'normal'. She kept wondering about this things when she finally took action. She decided to climb out herself. But how?

Samara found little cracks in the well's wall. Maybe this will work. It was worth a try, so she gripped the crack. She lifted herself up, but unfortunately, she fell back into the water, making a splash. But the fall wasn't what bothered her. She looked at her fingernails and cried out in pain. She looked up and saw her own fingernails stuck in the wall. She then returned her gaze to her fingertips and saw that bloody stumps had replaced her fingernails. 

She finally began to grow weaker. She knew this what it. She had been down this well, for what seems like seven days. She had been keeping track, but her ripped fingernails won't get out of her head, and she couldn't think of anything else. She began to sink into the water, and as she sank, she saw that ringed shape. The last thing she ever saw and this was the last thing she thought. _'Everyone will suffer…'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Male Version: _Page 2_

****

Female Version: _Page 3_


	2. Page 2

****

Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Ring or Ringu. _

KEY

"Speech"

__

'Thoughts'

****

Song Lyrics

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Male Version

"…Now listen, you punctilious prick, I'm going to stab you in the eye with that little red pencil that you like so much!" You yelled into your cellphone, reaching for the door and opening it. Your boss had just hung up on you, and you entered into your little brother's classroom, as you cursed out loud. The teacher looked at you, and Eric, your little brother, looked up from what looked like his drawing. "Hey.." you said, in a kind of apologetic tone. 

Eric got up, with his drawing in his hand, and collected his backpack. "I'll wait in the car." he told you, then he left. The teacher got up from her desk, and took out a large folder. She took them to a student's desk, and sat down. She gestured you to sit down. But instead, you sat on top of the desk. 

"I er…." the teacher began. "I like to show you something." She opened the large folder, and pulled out several drawings. There was no mistaking that it was Eric's drawings. You picked one up, and looked at it. Then placed it down, wondering why the teacher showed you these drawings. She answered your question as she said, "I'm a bit bothered by these drawings. Isn't that his cousin?" 

You looked, and saw a drawing of a young girl. You immediately could tell that it was your niece. You knew that Eric was close to her, and sadly she died recently. "Yeah," you answered the teacher. Then you remembered that Eric must've been waiting in the car for quite some time, so you got up and headed for the door. "I gotta go." 

"Wait." the teacher said quickly. You stopped before going through the door, and looked at her. "You say your niece died last night, right?" 

"Yeah." you said. Then the teacher said, "Eric drew these last week." You looked at her, then left. You decided to have a talk when Eric as soon as possible, but for now, you have to go to a funeral. You exited out of the school doors, down the stone steps, and onto the concrete ground. You walked to your car, and got inside and began to drive home. You kept glancing at Eric, who was in the backseat, through the rearview mirror. He finally noticed, or he got fed up. Either way, he looked back at you. 

You pulled into your driveway, and ran inside. You were a bit late in getting ready for the funeral, but you hurry up, you wouldn't be late for the funeral. You told Eric to get dressed as quickly as possible, while you ran upstairs and got dressed yourself. You found Eric waiting downstairs, already dressed. You ushered him out the door, getting into the car again. 

You finally made it to the funeral, on time. You got out, walking inside your sister's house. You saw your sister in the living room. Eric went somewhere, you weren't sure. You decided to look for him. On your way, you passed Hannah's coffin. You blinked, wondering why it was closed. Then you saw Eric going upstairs. You followed him, and found him inside Hannah's room. 

Telling him that he shouldn't be in there, he left. You were about to follow, but you noticed something. A piece of paper was fluttering on Hannah's desk. You picked it up, and saw a receipt for undeveloped photos. You walked out of the room, getting an uneasy feeling in your stomach. 

You needed some fresh air, so you walked outside for a bit. You noticed some teenagers huddled together, talking in low voices. You walked closer to them, curious as to what they're talking about. You only heard the words: "Tape" and "Shelter Mountain". You inched a bit closer to them. Luckily for you, a teenaged girl asked the person who was talking to repeat what he had just said. 

"Hannah, her boyfriend, and two other friends went to Shelter Mountain on the weekend. They wanted to record a football game. But the signal over there wasn't good. So when they played the tape, it was something else. Then their phone rang. It was like that urban legend. The one about the tape that kills you when you watch it in seven days. And you know, yesterday was exactly seven days after they watched it. And they all died on the same night. And when Hannah died, a friend was with her. She went insane and was hospitalized." 

You got that uneasy feeling in your stomach again. A hundred question ran through your head. Did Hannah really watched a tape? Is that why she died? Were the rumors true? You decided to check at Shelter Mountain. Maybe tomorrow, after all, you need to find Eric a baby-sitter. But what if the urban legend was true? 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Go To Shelter Mountain: _Page 4_

****

Don't Go To Shelter Mountain: _Page 5_


	3. Page 3

****

Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Ring or Ringu. _

KEY

"Speech"

__

'Thoughts'

****

Song Lyrics

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Female Version

"Tell me about this urban legend of the cursed tape." You asked a young girl. You were in a little restaurant, doing an interview about an urban legend of "cursed tape". The girl looked at you, and said, "There's this tape down at Shelter Mountain Inn. When you play it, it's like someone's nightmare. Then this woman comes on, smiling at you. Seeing you through the screen. And then when the tape's over, your phone rings. And what they say is: 'You will die in seven days…' "

"Do you know anyone who watched the tape and died?" You asked. The girl looked at you, and then a voice spoke up from behind you. "Don't look at the camera, sweetie." the cameraman said, gently. The girl looked away, and the cameraman went back to shooting. 

"No." the girl replied. But her friend said, "Well…"

You turned to the other girl. "Yes?"

"My friend said that someone died after watching the tape." 

"Do you know who?" you asked. The girl shooked her head. 

"Okay. That's all. Thanks for your time. " You smiled and shooked each of the girls' hands. They took their backpacks and walked out. You sat at the table for awhile, enjoying your lunch. Then you headed back to work, and sat in your office, writing up the interview. As soon as you finished, you raced out of your office. Though, on your way out, you snatched up last weeks paper, and opened it. Scanning for a quick moment, you found what you were looking for. "LOCAL TEENS FOUND DEAD IN A PARKED CAR", the headline read. You scanned down, and found what you were looking for. You took the newspaper to one of your friends. "Can you find out which high school she goes to?" you asked, practically shoving the newspaper in your friend's face, pointing to a name. Your friend nodded, and you yelled "Thanks!" before you ran out the door.

You ran to your car, fumbling with the keys a bit. Finally, you got in, and drove to your house as quickly as you can. Pulling into your driveway, you got out of the car, and ran inside quickly. You found your little sister, Hailie, watching tv. "Get dressed. Hurry! We're going to be late!" Hailie did what she was told, and ran upstairs. You followed her, and got ready as well. You quickly ushered Hailie out of the door and into the car. You drove to the funeral, making it on time. You walked inside, and saw your sister in the kitchen. 

She was washing some dishes, and had been crying. Hailie gave her a little hug. You gave a small smile. Hailie was like that. She was always sweet and caring. Your sister looked at you, and spoke in a quiet voice. 

"I heard from some of her friends that she went to a place called Shelter Mountain over the weekend." she began. "Those friends of hers told me a crazy story. Have you heard about this video tape that kills you when you watch it in seven days?" You nodded, recalling the interview. Then your sister continued: "Her friends said she watched a tape and died seven days later."

You didn't know what to say, so you said nothing. But you went deep into your thoughts. You wanted to know why Natasha died so mysteriously. You decided to check at Shelter Mountain. But for some reason, you had a feeling that it might be something that you'll regret for the rest of your life. 

****

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Go To Shelter Mountain: _Page 6_

****

Don't Go To Shelter Mountain: _Page 7_


End file.
